Libro 5: Power Rangers Súper Megaforce: Seguimos Creciendo & Déjalo Ir
by Kal-K 2.0
Summary: Troy, tratando de salvar a unos civiles. Que han perdido el control de su vehículo, tiene un accidente. Cuales serán las consecuencias...pasen y vean
1. Nueva Historia

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de **Haim Saban.**

Basado en** Gokaiger. **De **Toei Company ****LTD** y** Nick**

* * *

_Troy Scott, tratando de salvar a unos civiles. Que han perdido el control de su vehículo, tiene un accidente. Cuales serán las consecuencias, pasen y vean _

* * *

**Kal-K 2.0**

_**Presenta**_

* * *

**Libro 5**

**Power Rangers Super Megaforce: Seguimos Creciendo**

**Opening**

**Theme Song: ****watch? v = pjWk8HEm68Q**

_**Protagonistas:**_

Andrew Gray es Troy Burrows/Red Ranger Super Megaforce

Christina Masterson es Emma Goodall/Pink Ranger Super Megaforce

Cameron Jebo es Orion/Silver Ranger Super Megaforce

Ciara Hanna es Gia Moran/Yellow Ranger Super Megaforce

Azim Rizk es Jake Holling/Black Ranger Super Megaforce

John Mark Loudermilk es Noah Carver/Blue Ranger Super Megaforce

Kelsey Chow es Beauty

**_Con las actuaciones especiales de:_**

Joshua McKenzie es Jordan/Black Ranger Super Megaforce

Ryota Ozawa es Capitán Marvelous/Red Gokaiger

Alison MacInnis es Dana Mitchell-Grayson/Pink Ranger

* * *

Año 2015. Enero

En el espacio, vemos la base de operaciones de SPD. Que es un nave espacial, muy grande. En su interior podemos ver a muchas personas trabajando, arduamente creyendo en sus ideales y sobretodo por ser los fundadores. En unos de los pasillos, vemos a Troy y Jordan

Seguro de esto? - pregunta Jordan a su amigo y líder

Lo estoy, quien mejor que tu. Para que lo lideres - le respondió Troy con una gran sonrisa. Se acercaron, a una puerta que automáticamente se abrió. Los dos amigos entraron a la habitación, en el interior vemos una mesa redonda, con cinco sillas al rededor, también con un librero y en la pared una pintura con los cinco MMPR originales. En una de las sillas. se encontraban sentado, un joven japones. Ellos lo saludaron y tomaron asiento

Marv. Sabemos, que estas listo y confiamos en tu buen juicio, para quienes vas a elegir que te acompañen. Pero tengo que agregar algo - Marv, observo a Troy

Que sería - pregunto el joven

Jordan tosió, para aclarar la garganta - Lo que Troy, trata de decir. Es que nuestro equipo y nosotros, no tenemos duda de entregarte los poderes de Super Megaforce, pero...Lo que pasa es que yo, me voy contigo a japón. Ayudarles, en su inicio

Marv sonrió - Es eso - el chico empezó a reír

Troy le pregunto - Que pasa?

Me parece bien, que tengamos ayuda...me cae muy bien, el señor Jordan

Troy y Jordan, respiraron tranquilos. Hasta que escucharon a Marv

Pero - dijo el japones, ambos veteranos lo observaron

Pero, que - dijeron red y black, al mismo tiempo

Voy a cambiarle el nombre, al equipo - les dijo Marv, a los dos

Y cual, seria - pregunto Jordan

Gokaiger - les respondió. Con una gran sonrisa

Se escucho a Troy, que se acomodo en su silla - Me gusta, me parece muy bien - poniendo enzima de la mesa, una caja rectangular

* * *

Minutos después. En el hangar, vemos como Troy ve alejarse el Galeón Red. El cual lleva a Marv y su viejo amigo Jordan. Empezó a caminar y se acerco a su auto, entro en él y hablo por su comunicador

Phil. Estoy listo, llévame a la tierra - En la de control, Phil apretó los botones y transporto a Troy a la tierra. Pero no dentro de la ciudad, sino a las afueras de esta - Otra broma, de Phil. Me va a escuchar cuando vuelva arriba - En ese mismo momento, se dio cuenta que un auto paso a exceso de velocidad. Se escuchaban los gritos de terror, parece que se le cortaron los frenos. Hasta apunto de transformarse, cuando se da cuenta que no tiene su morpher megaforce. Lo ha dejado en casa, así que habla por comunicador con su equipo. Pidiendo ayuda, ellos trataran de llegar, lo antes posible

Troy escucho, que le pidieron que esperada. Cuando se le ocurro una idea, hecho andar su auto y fue tras de esa familia. Fue sin temor y dispuesto ayudar como siempre. Al ver, que no venia otro auto de la otra pista. En la vieja carretera, con su auto, empujo el otro hacia el lado y aconsejando por la ventana que quitaran la llave. Eso hicieron y el auto empezó a bajar la velocidad. Una niña pequeña, se dio cuenta de algo y le grito a Troy. Este se giro y se dio cuenta que venia una curva. El no alcanzo a detenerse y su auto siguió de largo, los defensas de la varia no pudieron detenerlo. cayendo por la barranca

En ese instante aparecieron. Emma, Gia, Jake y Noah en su trajes megaforce, se escucho el grito de Emma

Troy...

* * *

Dos días después. En el hospital de la ciudad, vemos a Emma que habla con una doctora

Estoy preocupada, no se como va a reaccionar. Cuando despierte - le dice ella, la doctora la abraza

Tranquila. Em, con tu apoyo, con el de su familia y amigos. Sera, un poco más fácil. Ayudarlo, pero creo que es momento que vuelvas a su habitación. El pronto despertara - la mujer le aconsejo

Gracias. Dana - Emma, se retira. Hacia una habitación del hospital, mientras que Dana Mitchell-Grayson. Pink ranger Velocidad de la luz, se le queda viendo

* * *

Se abre una parte, es Emma. Cierra la puerta, tras ella y se acerca a la cama. Ve a su esposo inconsciente, desde el accidente. Se le queda viendo y caen algunas lagrimas por su rostro. Se seca las lagrimas, se sienta en una silla. Que se encuentra al lado de la cama, ella pone su cabeza sobre la cama y empieza a dormir

* * *

Minutos después. Troy, hasta el momento podemos verle algunos raspones y quemaduras en el rostro, pero nada más grave. Hasta el momento, Troy poco a poco empieza a despertar. Ve a Emma dormir, muy cerca de él y sonríe. Su sonrisa desaparece, cuando siente algo extraño, debajo de la rodilla derecha. Emma empieza a despertar se acomoda en la silla, ve a Troy despierto. Se abalanza sobre él y lo abrazo, Troy la aparta

Algo...no salio bien, verdad? - pregunta Troy. Ella únicamente asiente, con la cabeza. Troy tira, las cobijas y se queda mirando, el lugar en donde se encontraba. Su pierna derecha, red ranger empieza a llorar. Su mujer, se le acerca con mucha tristeza y ambos lloran en el silencio de la habitación

* * *

Esta historia continuara...En el Capitulo 2

Bienvenidos a mi nueva historia


	2. Tío Jesse Katsopolis

_Bienvenidos a mi nueva historia_

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de **Haim Saban y** Nick**.**

Basado en** Gokaiger. **De **Toei Company ****LTD**

* * *

_Troy Scott, tratando de salvar a unos civiles. Que han perdido el control de su vehículo, tiene un accidente. ¿Cuales serán las consecuencias?, pasen y vean_

* * *

**Kal-K 2.0**

_**Presenta**_

* * *

**Libro 5**

**Power Rangers Super Megaforce: Seguimos Creciendo**

**Opening**

**Theme Song: ****watch? v = pjWk8HEm68Q**

_**Protagonistas:**_

Andrew Gray es Troy Burrows/Red Ranger Super Megaforce

Christina Masterson es Emma Goodall/Pink Ranger Super Megaforce

Cameron Jebo es Orion/Silver Ranger Super Megaforce

Ciara Hanna es Gia Moran/Yellow Ranger Super Megaforce

Azim Rizk es Jake Holling/Black Ranger Super Megaforce

John Mark Loudermilk es Noah Carver/Blue Ranger Super Megaforce

**_Con las actuaciones especiales de:_**

Kelsey Chow es Beauty

John Stamos es Tío Jesse Katsopolis

Joshua McKenzie es Jordan/Black Ranger Super Megaforce

* * *

Minutos después. Troy, hasta el momento podemos verle algunos raspones y quemaduras en el rostro, pero nada más grave. Hasta el momento, Troy poco a poco empieza a despertar. Ve a Emma dormir, muy cerca de él y sonríe. Su sonrisa desaparece, cuando siente algo extraño, debajo de la rodilla derecha. Emma empieza a despertar se acomoda en la silla, ve a Troy despierto. Se abalanza sobre él y lo abrazo, Troy la aparta

Algo...no salio bien, verdad? - pregunta Troy. Ella únicamente asiente, con la cabeza. Troy tira, las cobijas y se queda mirando, el lugar en donde se encontraba. Su pierna derecha, red ranger empieza a llorar. Su mujer, se le acerca con mucha tristeza y ambos lloran en el silencio de la habitación

* * *

Año 2015. Febrero. Un mes después, vemos la casa Scott. La habitación de Emma y Troy, la han bajado. A una del primer nivel, dejando a sus hijos arriba con el cuidado de Beauty. Que a regresado, con el llamado que le a dado Emma. Para que le ayude a cuidar a los niños, como uno de ellos es su primo de sangre. Y no es que Emma, no quiera a Fenris, es que sola no se puede el cuidado de tres niños. Con Troy en cama

7:10 de la mañana. En la improvisada habitación de Troy y Emma, vemos que la pink ranger, entra en su habitación y se acerca a la cama, observa a su esposo descansar, que aun se encuentra con dolores continuara por bastante tiempo más. Le da un beso en los labios y el abre los ojos

Disculpa, por no dejarte dormir anoche - le dice Troy, con lagrimas en los ojos. Ella le seca las lagrimas le sonríe falsamente

No te preocupes, dormí después - mira su reloj - debo irme a clases de fotografía y arte, tratare de volver pronto - le vuelve a dar otro beso en los labios. Y deja solo, a Troy en la habitación. Al salir de allí, salen algunas lagrimas de sus ojos

Troy...mi pobre, amado esposo - se dice ella. Abre la puerta principal, mira su casa y sale de su hogar, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. En ese instante, baja las escaleras Beauty. Caminando rumbo a la habitación de Troy, llevando únicamente. Una vieja camisa blanca, de Troy

* * *

Mientras tanto...Un taxi se iba deteniendo afuera de casa Scott, de allí se baja un hombre cabello castaño. de unos cincuenta años. Se ve joven para su edad, toma su maleta y se acerca a la casa

* * *

En la habitación de Troy. El se a vuelto a dormir, Beauty lo observa, se acerca y se mete en la cama junto a él. Troy abre los ojos

Que haces? - pregunta exaltado Troy

Ella le responde - Decidí, acompañarte - muy seductoramente

Soy un hombre casado, amo con mi vida a mi esposa - Troy se encuentra serio

Cierto. Pero, quería estar cerca tuyo - ella le decía, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla

Toma asiento, en la silla. Entonces - le dice Troy, señalando la silla que se encuentra a su lado

Entiendo - responde ella. Poniendo la mirada baja, por vergüenza y se sienta en la silla

Te aprecio, pero nunca voy a engañar a mi mujer. Y que paso, con Jordan - el líder de los megaforce, le dice a su sobrina política

Ella se enoja y le responde - No me hables, de él. Se marcho y no se despidió. No me dijo nada

Troy. se le quedo viendo - Lo siento mucho - le dijo. Mientras que ella, empezaba a llorar. En ese momento, alguien hizo sonar el timbre de la puerta principal

Enseguida vuelvo - se seco las lagrimas y fue abrir la puerta

Troy pensó en voz alta - Tengo que llamar a Jordan y no me importa que en Tokio este de noche, aunque en realidad tampoco se si esta de día - Tomo su teléfono móvil y llamo a su amigo

* * *

Mientras Beauty, abrió la puerta. El hombre estaba de espalda, se dio vuelta y se presento

Hola. Mucho gusto - dijo el hombre y abrazo a Beauty. Ella se quedo sin habla, el la soltó y se le quedo viendo - Soy Jesse Katsopolis, tío por el lado materno de tu esposo. Como esta? Troy - pregunto tío Jesse

Yo no soy Emma, soy la prima de Fenris. El primer hijo de Troy y mi nombre es Beauty - Jesse se le quedo mirando

En serio - ella asintió

Si, acompáñeme y lo llevare donde su sobrino. Jesse entro en la casa y Beauty cerro la puerta detrás de ella

* * *

Minutos después. Vemos abrazarse a Jesse y Troy, en la habitación de este ultimo

Tío. Que haces aquí? - le pregunto el sobrino a su tío, mientras este se sentaba en la silla

Vine por ti, se en el estado en que estas, con tres hijos y con una esposa que trabajo y estudia. No es fácil llevar un hogar - le respondió sinceramente tío Jesse - Jesse siguió hablando. Además te recuerdo, que hice algo muy similar. Hace un par de años, con tus primas lejanas. DJ, Stephanie y Michelle

Si. Lo recuerdo y gracias por venir, supongo que mamá lo llamo - Troy le pregunto a su tío

Tienes razón. Mi prima, tu mamá decidió llamarme. Ella quería venir, por como esta un poco con la presión alta no pudo - Troy se le quedo viendo a su tío - no te preocupes, esta mejor. cuando pueda vendrá con Dell a visitarte

Cambiando de tema, como están tía Becky y mis primos - Jesse sonrío

Están Muy bien. Becky como sabras, aparte de ser la conductora de Despierta San Francisco. Es actualmente la productora y los gemelos siguen en la universidad, debes en cuando me ayudan con el club Smash. Como por ejemplo, en estos días que voy a estar aquí - y así siguieron durante hora, hablando y riendo. Cosa que le hacía muy bien a Troy

* * *

Mientras que en el living de la casa. Beauty habla por teléfono, mientras que escucha reír a Troy

Si, Emily. Llego su primo, le esta haciendo muy bien a Troy. Yo le aviso, cualquier cosas - Beauty, le a estado contado. los avances de Troy a la madre de este, como toda mamá. Ella esta preocupada por su hijo y quiere estar junto a él

* * *

Varias horas después, es de noche en la ciudad. Vemos la casa Scott. Se abre la puerta, se ve a Emma muy cansada. Cierra la puerta detrás de ella, al detenerse. Se queda mirando a quien la espera

Hola amor - Es Troy, que se a lavado y vestido. Con ayuda de Jesse y Beauty, nuestro joven red se encuentra sentado en su silla de rueda, cubriendo "sus piernas" con una manta. Ella corre hacía el y lo besa en los labios

Te extraño mucho - le dice, mientras se pone a llorar

Porque llorar, Em - pregunta Troy. Ella no alcanza a responder - Estoy mejor y tengo una sorpresa

Con tenerte, fuera de la cama. Me tienes muy contenta, que más me podrías mostrar - Troy se quita la manta y podemos ver, una pierna robotica en donde se encontraba. Su pierna derecha, que había sido amputada

El se pregunta y no espera la respuesta - La recuerdas, verdad? Hace unos días, me la hicieron Ethan James, Noah y el señor Billy Cranston. Bueno con la ayuda de Beauty y tío Jesse, estuve practicando durante todo el día. Tío Jesse, me traes mi bastón. Por favor - en eso, se escucha la voz de Jesse

Enseguida, sobrino - Emma observa a Troy

Tu tío Jesse, esta en casa - Troy asiente y dice

Si, esta en Full House - le responde con una sonrisa. En ese momento, aparece Jesse que saluda a Emma

Encantado de conocerte, sobrina - le dice Jesse

Igualmente. Tío Jesse - responde ella. El tío de Troy le entrega el bastón, Jesse se aleja unos pasos de Troy y le pide lo mismo a Emma. Pero igual atento a Troy, por si se cae. Poco a poco se empieza a levantar, hasta salir de la silla de ruedas y poco a poco se acerca a Emma. Ella vuelve a llorar, al ver a su esposo caminando de nuevo, el se acerca más y besa a su esposa en los labios

En ese momento. se escucha el timbre. De la puerta principal, vemos a Beauty que baja las escaleras, que a estado cuidando a los niños arriba. Al abrir la puerta vemos a alguien conocido

Jordan - exclama Beauty. Jordan se arrodilla ante ella y le dice

Te amo Beauty, de su bolsillo del pantalón saca un anillo. - Te quieres casar, conmigo - pregunta el con una sonrisa, muy tierna.

Y ella responde - No...- Mientras que ella, le cierra la puerta. Ante la expectación de los demás presentes allí

* * *

Esta historia continuara...En el Capitulo 3

* * *

Quise agregar a John Stamos junto a su personaje Jesse Katsopolis. Porque, como se habrán dado cuenta, soy fan de Full House


	3. Infarto

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de **Haim Saban y** Nick**.**

Basado en** Gokaiger. **De **Toei Company ****LTD**

* * *

_Troy Scott, tratando de salvar a unos civiles. Que han perdido el control de su vehículo, tiene un accidente. ¿Cuales serán las consecuencias?_

_El tiempo a vuelto a pasar, todos tienen futuros prósperos. Los hijos de Troy, Emma y Orion están entre los dieciséis a los diez años_

* * *

**Kal-K 2.0**

_**Presenta**_

* * *

**Libro 5**

**Power Rangers Super Megaforce: Seguimos Creciendo &amp; Déjalo Ir**

**Opening**

**Theme Song: ****watch? v = pjWk8HEm68Q**

_**Protagonistas:**_

Andrew Gray es Troy Burrows/Red Ranger Super Megaforce

Christina Masterson es Emma Goodall/Pink Ranger Super Megaforce

Cameron Jebo es Orion/Silver Ranger Super Megaforce

Ciara Hanna es Gia Moran/Yellow Ranger Super Megaforce

Azim Rizk es Jake Holling/Black Ranger Super Megaforce

John Mark Loudermilk es Noah Carver/Blue Ranger Super Megaforce

* * *

La imagen se pone en negro y aparecen unas letras en blanco

_Pero, todo nunca. Se mantiene igual_

* * *

Harwood.

Vemos a Troy en su consulta medica, acaba de despachar a un paciente de su oficina. Cuando se escucha, un ruido, Troy lo reconoce, abre el segundo cajón de su escritorio. Al abrir, ve el comunicador que su padre le regalo hace un par de años, para caso de emergencias. Troy Scott contesta

Papá, aquí atento. Que sucede? - pregunta Troy. en eso se escucha a alguien que solloza - Que sucede? - pregunta nuevamente Troy

Troy. Soy Kimberly - dice la primera pink ranger. Ella se queda en silencio por unos segundos, Troy esta impaciente. Se encuentra muy preocupado

Kim. Que ha pasado - Kimberly contesta finalmente

Es tu padre...a sufrido, un infarto - Al escuchar esto, Troy cae en su silla. - Se encuentra muy grave, los doctores dicen que es probable que no se salve - En ese momento. nuestro red ranger tiene un recuerdo de su padre. Cuando lo conoció, en Angel Grove. Hace unos años atrás

* * *

FlashBack. Angel Grove, muchos años atrás

En ese momento aparece un hombre trotando ante nosotros, llevaba ropa de entrenamiento con una capucha roja sobre la cabeza, muy similar a la de Troy. Piensa Emma

El hombre se detiene. Me quedo observando la motocicleta la reconozco muy bien, me giro y miro detenidamente a los muchachos que se encuentran enfrente mió. La niña nunca la había visto, pero el muchacho...se muy bien quien es, siempre esta atento de él.

A quien, buscan - les pregunto, el muchacho da un paso en frente

Busco a...Jason Scott, dueño de este dojo - le respondo finalmente

Lo conoce - le pregunta Emma, mientras me toma de la mano. Y yo agradezco que lo haga

Claro que lo conozco - les respondo, al mismo tiempo que me quito la capucha - soy yo. Jason Scott y tu padre. Troy - le digo observando a mi hijo, que hace mucho tiempo no tenia enfrente mió (Fragmento del primer libro. En busca del padre, con ciertas modificaciones. Que creo, necesarias)

* * *

Sale de su recuerdo, al escuchar la voz de Kim

Necesito que vengas, estamos en SPD - le dice Kim, llorando. A Troy, le caen unas lagrimas, se las seca

Y responde - Voy en camino - Se pone el comunicado, se quita su bata blanca de medico, toma su bastón. El es joven todavía, pero por un accidente que tuvo, hace tiempo atrás. Lo tiene que usar, de vez en cuando. En tiempos fríos como hoy. Habla con alguien a través del comunicador - Tensou. Llévame a SPD

Como tu digas. Troy - respondió el robo, en la base de operaciones de Megaforce. Troy desaparece de la oficina y entra su secretaria

Doctor Scott? - pregunto la mujer. Mirando la habitación, buscando a Troy

Esta historia continuara...


	4. Hasta Siempre

Originalmente, no lo tenía pensado así este capitulo. Por causas de fuerza mayor, solo por ello decidí crearlo.

Este capitulo es en homenaje a mi Tata Tomás, descansa en paz tatita

* * *

Año 2056

Angel Grove

Hospital Memorial Tomas Seguel

En una habitación privada del hospital, vemos a Jason de ochenta y dos años ordenando su bolso, debido a que lo han dado de alta, después del infarto que sufrió. Su familia, se encontraba terminando de arreglar los papeles y pagar los días que estuvo internado

Mientras que el original red ranger se arreglaba en la habitación del hospital, para irse. Entro el doctor, en la habitación y le informo que tenía cáncer, este se encontraba bastante avanzado. Jason se sentó en la cama y le rogó que no digiera nada, él medico no estaba de acuerdo pero acepto a la privacidad de su paciente.

Antes de que se fuera, el medico le hablo y le dijo. Que hay un tratamiento más, para salvarse. Jason sonrió y le dijo a su doctor, no gracias. Tratare de vivir con él, además que tenia ochenta y dos años. Cuando más podría vivir, para su avanza edad aunque no ejercía como director de la secundaria. Siempre estaba yendo para aconsejar a sus sucesores, aunque el no debería tener ningún preferido entre sus nietos. Su regalón, era su nieto mayor. Este joven siempre, estaba llevando a donde quisiera ir su abuelo al cual cariñosamente llamaba Tata Jason. Y la única que sabía de este mote, apodo, nick o sobrenombre es Kimberly Hart-Scott

Se desligo completamente de SPD, entregando su cargo a su hijo Troy. Teniendo así, más tiempo para compartir con la familia y hacer las compras de víveres al hogar.

Pero lamentablemente el cáncer empezó atacar su cuerpo ferozmente, su familia se dio cuenta de esto su esposa y su ex-esposa decidieron hablar con él. Sin tener ganas de hacerlo, para que no sufrieran antes de tiempo les tuvo que decir lo que pasaba y la decisión que había tomado. Su ex se quedo helado, pero su esposa Kim aunque algo débil por la edad. Levanto su mano y lo cacheteó, Jason se le quedo mirando y lo que único que pronunció fue "Lo siento" ella se acerca, él espero otra cachetada. Pero lo que recibió fue un cariñoso abrazo, mientras al mismo tiempo lloraba Kimberly y sentía sus lagrimas caer por su mejilla, desde sus ojos.

Luego de que se calmaran un poco, reunieron a toda la familia y Jason les contó lo que pasaba. Troy fue el primero en saltar y decirle a su padre "Porque no nos dijiste antes, tal vez se pueda hacer algo". Jason negó la cabeza "En ese momento, estaba bien avanzado…ahora debo estar muy grave…Él medico me dijo, que se podía hacer algo. Pero le respondí que no por mi edad, además había sufrido un infarto y me sentía débil. Él pobre no estaba de acuerdo pero acepto, por que lo obligue"

Miro entre sus esposas, sus hijos, nueras, yerno y nietos. Hasta encontrar a su nieto regalón y lo vio llorando, como si fuera ese niño que tomaba en sus brazos. Se acerco a él y dijo fuerte, para que todos escucharan "He sido…un hombre feliz, toda mi vida. Con todo lo que he recibido y he dado, quiero que entiendan que los amo y también me cuesta dejarlos" Sin aguantarse más, su nieto lo abrazar y volvió a llorar. Todos se acercaron y se dieron un abrazo grupal

* * *

2064

En la casa, Jason se encontraba postrado en cama desde hace unos días. Estaba recibiendo visita, de familiares y amigos. A veces los reconocía y otra veces no. Se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo, todos sabían que estaba llegando ese día en Jason tendría que morir

* * *

7 de diciembre del año 2064.

Llegamos al día más triste, para la familia Scott.

En la casa Scott, se acaban de ir el hermano mayor de Kim y su sobrino. Quedando allí, su hija Jamie, su hijo Jake y su nuera. La hija de Jason, lo fue a ver. Cuando al entrar en la habitación lo encontró con los ojos abiertos mirando una fotografía, al frente de él en el velador y con una sonrisa.

El líder del primer equipo ranger había muerto. La familia no lo creía, finalmente salieron del shock y contactaron a todos. Casi todos se encontraban viviendo fuera de la ciudad y demorarían en llegar, al mismo tiempo que llamaban al medico. Llamaron al nieto regalón, quien los ayudaría a vestirlo

El joven llego antes y ayudo a sus familiares a vestir a su abuelo. Minutos después llego el medico que certifico la muerte de su abuelo. Al escuchar esto el joven se derrumbo y empezó a llorar, era oficial su abuelo había muerto. Después de su padre, él era su otra figura paterna.

"Descansa en paz, tata" – susurro el joven y la imagen se alejo


End file.
